Let It Go
by hot mess express
Summary: We all know Robin has problem dropping things, especially the criminal record of a certain pink haired sorceress. And when he shows up at Kid Flash's apartment, he's just asking for trouble. KFJ...Read and Review! New Authors Note Concerning Sequel!
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer- I don't own the series.

Also, you might see the name **Sakari** in this story, yeah that's Jinx's name. Those of you who did your research, she was originally Indian in the comic series. Sakari means 'Lovely'

I know a lot of you like to call her Jade, but I figured Cheshire's real name is Jade and that's just one too many Jade's running around. Since they never reveal her real name…I get to make it up. Yay!

**Let It Go**

The sunlight crept through the curtains and created thinly illuminated patterns on the opposite wall. The intruding light also allowed the entrance of shadow into the formerly dark room, casting gray shapes across the large bed that was in the center of the room.

The sunlight had found it's way to the bed now and was currently shining across the face of a young man, roughly 17 years old, who had been sleeping until the damn curtains had stopped doing their job. Why was it that no matter what he did, they never closed? It was the same thing every morning.

The teenager groaned and disentangled his arm from the sheets, resting in over his eyes. It was too late, he was awake and there was no hope of him getting back to sleep. His blue eyes wandered down to his chest, which was currently serving as a pillow for his girlfriend. He smiled softly at the top of her head, enjoying the rare quiet moment where he could simply watch her sleep. His even breathing caused her hair to move against his bare skin and he resisted the urge to laugh a little. It tickled.

His peace, however, was short lived. He heard a loud thump from the living room, more specifically from the door. They had a visitor. Slowly, he cradled her head and carefully removed himself from under her. Placing a pillow where he had formerly been, he gently brushed magenta locks off her cheek before trudging to the door.

"I'm coming." He muttered, running a hand through his orange hair. He hadn't bothered to grab a shirt, deciding that anyone bothering him at 10:00 am would have to deal with him in only a pair of flannel pajama bottoms. He reached the door, pulling it open.

"Dick?" he greeted the dark haired youth with surprise. He stepped aside, allowing a long time friend entrance. They had seen each other yesterday, but the look on Dick's face indicated that his visit was for urgent business.

"Hey Wally." Dick nodded to him. Wally headed towards the adjoining kitchen to get some coffee. Dick followed after him, feeling comfortable in an apartment he visited often.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but isn't it a little early. I mean, I know you missed me but," he smirked, "You couldn't stay away for more than a day?"

"Very funny." Dick laughed dryly, "You know why I'm here."

"I'm Kid Flash, not a mind reader."

"Where is she?" Dick growled. Wally's eyes widened and he almost looked insulted.

"That isn't any of your business."

"She trashed my city." He accused. Wally laughed.

"Ok, fine, but did she not help you defeat the Brotherhood?" he pretended to think, "What was it, a month ago?"

"One right does not remedy a lifetime of wrong."

"It's a start."

* * *

The pillow was uncomfortably cold in comparison to the warmth of his flesh. She tilted her head up and cracked open a magenta eye. Looking around she saw no sign of her previous companion, which was odd seeing as she almost always woke up before him. In fact, she made a point to wake up before him, feeling vulnerable when she was alone in such a vast bed. She liked to wake up first, go into the kitchen and make a very large breakfast. It was the least she could do, she had told him; he had practically saved her life.

Slowly she pulled herself from her sleeping position. She listened quietly, holding her breath and heard the sound of two voices in the kitchen. Funny, they weren't expecting anyone today.

She glanced down at what she was wearing; a deep violet tank top and a pair of black cotton boy shorts. Modesty overcame her and she reached onto the floor by his side of the bed (really, why bother calling 'sides' she practically slept on top of him anyway) and fished the red long-sleeved shirt he had worn the day before out from under the bed. Pulling it over her head (it fell mid-thigh) and scooping her hair out from the under the shirt's collar, she made her way to the bedroom door.

She cracked open the door and poked her head out. She could see Wally in the kitchen, locked it what she assumed was a heated argument with Richard Grayson, a.k.a. Robin.

"I can't believe you _defending_ her!" Dick seemed extremely angered by whatever Wally had said. They were arguing about her. Great.

"And I can't believe you don't trust my judgment." Wally shot back.

"She's a crook! This is probably a part of some scheme that she invented to-" Dick started before Wally cut him off.

"To what? Help you stop world domination? Get me to buy her a cup of coffee? Oh yeah, real diabolical, isn't she." Wally rolled his eyes, "Thank God you showed me the truth about her terrible plot."

Dick looked like he was about to blow a gasket. She crept forward a little more, pushing the door open as she did so. The hinge let out a loud and eerie creak. Wally's eyes shifted to her and Dick sharply turned his head to look at the source of the offending sound. She froze, halfway through the doorway.

"Sakari, go back inside, I'll be in a minute." Wally told her, his voice softening considerably. Dick just glared at her, then back at him.

"She _lives_ here?" he spat out.

"I don't see why that is important." Wally tried to stay calm. Dick turned his attention back to her.

"Jinx, are you aware that you are a fugitive from the law?" he demanded. She looked at Wally helplessly and he understood the expression on her face. In order to let him in, she had to let go of her icy and independent exterior, allowing painful memories to resurface. Along with it, she had gotten rid of most of her biting comments and the tendency to fight back.

"Leave her alone." Wally commanded, but Dick ignored him.

"What's the matter, no more witty comebacks?" he taunted, juvenilely.

"We're on the same side, Robin." She said softly.

"I'm not a traitor."

"Shut up, Dick!" Wally told his friend, sharply, "Sakari, you don't need to hear this."

"Wally-" Sakari started, but Wally pointed to the door, his face pleading. She retreated back into the room, shutting the door and sinking to the ground behind it.

"What did you just call her?" Dick asked, his tone disbelieving.

"Sakari. It's her name." Wally sounded dead now, like he wanted nothing more than to fall down on the couch and sleep forever.

"She has a name?" Dick laughed. Wally was quiet for a minute.

"Dick," he said evenly, "I'm going to give you 5 seconds to get out of here and stay out until you've learned some civility."

"Civility? Tell that to her. She the one who robs banks."

There was a loud crash and Sakari assumed that Wally had now pinned Dick to a wall by the front of his shirt.

"Get out of our apartment." He hissed, "She is changed. We all know that sometimes people stray from the good side, eh Dick? That friend of yours, X was it? He might be able to tell you about it."

"That's low."

"So is attacking my girlfriend." There was a thump and footsteps as Wally and Dick walked to the door.

"You can't protect her forever." Dick warned. Wally said nothing but soundly slammed the door in his face.

"Yes I can." He muttered. She heard him sigh and collapse on the couch. Slowly, she stood and pulled open the door.

"Wally?" she asked meekly. He lifted his head from the sofa cushion and smiled at her. He reached out to her, opening both arms in invitation.

"There's my sleeping beauty." He chuckled softly, as she made her way across the living room and curled up in his embrace. Slowly, he wove his fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." He said after a moment.

"It's ok." She whispered. She hated this time period of weakness. Sakari had known when she surrendered her barrier against the world there would be many times of uncertainty, but this was the worst.

"Just forget he was even here, Kari." Wally told her, tightening his grip on her waist, "I will not let them arrest you."

"I know."

"You'll stay here with me, there is no way I'm going to let Robin come and pull the whole 'law says' routine. All the things he's done that haven't been by the book and he has the nerve to come here and say that to you." Wally ranted. Sakari looked up, resting her chin just below his neck.

"I love you." She told him. He stopped seething for a moment. His eyes softened like they always did when he looked at her.

"You better, everything I risk to keep you." He muttered, with a smile so she knew he didn't mean it, "It's probably my own fault. If I weren't in love with you, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Well, it's a good thing you like mess." She replied, with a sideways glance towards their messy bedroom.

"Organized chaos baby." He grinned kissing her nose.

"Organized chaos." She repeated, snuggling back into his embrace.

Wally smiled as he enjoyed their time together, knowing in an hour or so, someone would be in a dire situation, crying for his help.

And Robin could just go to hell.


	2. Authors Note

Hey everyone! No this is not a new chapter, just an author's note.

Surprisingly, people like this story (yay!). So there will be a sequel. Actually I've already written the sequel. It's not perfect...Robin is very OOC, but I like it, so we'll have to deal. I'm still editing. If I get lots of reviews (subtle hint) I'll get started on a prequel type thing, starting sometime after the episode 'Lightspeed' up until I'm not sure where.

Anyway, thanks for the love!

-Still Fighting

And here's a little preview of the next one.

**Special Circumstance Vouchers (Preview)**

She reached for the handle and pulled the door open. It was not Kid Flash.

"Dick…" she breathed out the greeting faintly. He scowled at the reference to his real identity; he was currently dressed as Robin.

"A little more professional please, Jinx." He said scathingly, "I am here on business."

He pushed past her into the living room. She glanced around, trying to figure out exactly what she was going to do.

"What can I do for you?" she asked, pulling herself together and trying to summon the old Jinx.

"Is Wally around?" he asked casually and alarms went off in Jinx's head.

"He's sleeping actually, I'm making him dinner." She lied smoothly. If anything, she was an excellent liar.

"How…quaint." Robin said in a tone that suggested he did not find it quaint at all. He probably found it more revolting than quaint.

"Yes, well, when he wakes up I'll tell him you-" she started, gesturing towards the door.

"It's urgent, I'll go wake him." Robin turned and headed for the bedroom door, smiling slyly. Jinx pushed down all feelings of panic.


End file.
